A Collection of Moments
by GreenShai
Summary: A collection of Penguin of Madagascar stories, includes one-shots, random ideas, parts of future stories, songfics and so on. Chapter 4: Just The World of Alex and Fey again... I'm cleaning out a few unneeded stories... ;
1. Marlene's Decision

Hey everyone! ^^ I found this song while googling something and thought it'd make a great songfic... Read and Review... and you know, if you listen to the song while reading this, it's always bettah! Enjoy! ^^ Fey

Marlene walked outside her cave, the rain pounding steadily down, drenching her fur, creating hoops in hoops in her pool, revealing the bright green of the grass around her. It felt so good, so alive.

*music starts*

**I've got it all, ****but I feel so deprived**

Marlene slipped into her pool, her wet fur becoming wet.

** I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside **

She looked at the empty habitats around her.

**Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing **

Strangely, she felt so alive!

**And why can't I let it go**

She stepped out of the pool and laid on her back in the wet grass.

**There's gotta be more to life...**

Marlene ripped out several blades of grass and sat up.

**Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me **

The penguins crossed her mind, especially Skipper's ice-blue eyes.

**Cause the more that I'm...**

Marlene gripped the empty air around her and stood up.

**Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life **

Her heart flew out into the sky... suddenly she felt so trapped within the zoo walls.

**Well it's life, but I'm sure... **

Instincts took over her body, shaking it. Suddenly, she tensed.

**There's gotta be more**

Her mind was made up.

**(Than wanting more)**

**I've got the time and I****'m wasting it slowly **

A lonesome figure scampered through the Central Park, dangereous, yet free.

**Here in this moment **

Pictures of penguins, zoo walls, and her pool left the otter's mind as she tore away, slashing the ground with her sharp nails.

**I'm half-way out the door **

Frightened pigeons flew out of her path, as the otter ran past them.

**Onto the next thing, **

Her heart was beating escatically, her breathing steady and free.

**I'm searching for something that's missing.**

Finally, she stopped, turning around and around on her two feet, until she fell on her back.

**There's gotta be more to life...**

The wildness left her eyes, as she became Marlene once again.

**Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me **

Marlene was in control of herself, adrenaline pumping through her every vein.

**Cause the more that I'm...**

She looked around herself, watched her surroundings.

**Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life **

By the pond where Mother Duck and her chicks lived.

**Well it's life, but I'm sure... **

Marlene dipped herself into the pond, letting the water envelop her body, then her face.

**There's gotta be more**

A few blank thoughts crossed her mind, as Marlene watched the surface of the water from below.

**(Than wanting more)**

**I'm wanting more**

The sun shone through the sky's teardrops.

**I'm always waiting on something other than this **

Marlene made angel motions in the water, swimming slowly...

**Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed...**

She stopped and opened her mouth to let a few bubbles out...

**Always... Always...**

**There's gotta be more to life...**

Marlene broke through the surface of the pond, the water spilling from all over her, falling back, creating small waves.

**Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me **

The otter watched the water, rippling and alive.

**Cause the more that I'm...**

This is how she wanted to be. Alive!

**Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life **

She made her mind up. Again.

**Well it's life, but I'm sure... **

She'd live life for it's fullest now. Even without Skipper.

**There's gotta be more**

Marlene smiled joyfully, then climbed out of the pool.

**(Than wanting more)**

**There's gotta be more to life...**

The dew sparkled around her, as she walked.

**Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me **

The sun fell on her smooth wet fur, making it gleam.

**Cause the more that I'm...**

Her eyes were gleaming, too.

**Trippin' out thinkin' there must be more to life **

She finally reached the border.

**Well it's life, but I'm sure... **

Now she had to decide.

**There's gotta be more**

**(Than wanting more)**

**More to life **

The otter made her decision and stepped over the border.

**There's gotta be more to life (more to life)**  
><strong>There's gotta be more to life (more)<strong>

To a new life.

**More to my life...**

I'm not quite sure what happened myself... ^^ ask Marlene if she left the zoo to the wild or decided to start over with her friends... What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Uh, I mainly wrote this, cuz I'm bored? This wouldn't be my best songfic... I can do better, I bet... but yeah... :D Ever felt like that? Just running in the rain and getting all wet and feeling sooooo alive? REVIEW! xD


	2. Love Has No Limits

_Some stuff I wrote for my sister several months ago... I've decided to type them up, the stories are totally unrelated to each other and to reality. :) Enjoy! :D_

**The Emergency, feat. Jupper**

Skipper awoke to find two yellow eyes staring down at him.

"Ringtail! What the-"

A furry paw closed his beak.

"Hush, silly penguin, come with me!"

"Lemme go back to sleep!"

"No, it is being an emergency!"

"Fine."

Julien took Skipper's flipper and lead him outside. Skipper rolled his eyes, feeling like Kindergarten. The lemur halted in front of the pond where the ducks lived, outside the zoo.

"Where's the emergency, Ringtail?" Skipper shivered. The Catta just sat down and looked across the pond.

The water shimmered with the moonlight's ray, the night wind creating ripples across the dark-blue surface. At the far side of the lake, Mother Duck slept, little feather balls of yellow next to her.

"It is so beautiful!" Julien said.

Skipper sighed, "THIS is the emergency? Right now, my bed seems more beautiful to me."

Altough.. Julien was looking pretty good, too. His fur seemed so soft, his big eyes so sincere, and his tail-  
>Heck! What was he thinking?<p>

Julien laid his tail over Skipper's back.

"Sometimes," the Lemur said, "sometimes I wish I were a girl!"

"Why?" Skipper asked astonished. Being a girl must be like Denmark!

"Cuz then you would love me."

Julien clamped his paws over his mouth.

"What?" Skipper almost screamed at him.

"N-never mind! Let's do some booty-shaking?"

"No, Ringtail, seriously, what-"

"Silly me," Julien interrupted. "Look at the time, it's so late!"

"Julien. Please."

Julien stopped talking when Skipper said his name.

"I-I love you, stupid penguin," the Lemur whispered.

Skipper's eyes widened.

Julien turned away sadly.

"I love you, too, booty-for-a-brain."

An hour later, Eggy woke up.

"Mommy, I had a nightmare!" He looked around. What the deuce? The Skipper, leader of an elite troop, and Ringtail, King of the dancing floor, were kissing? Eeeewww!  
>"Mommy, I am still having the nightmare! Someone wake me up!"<p>

**Questions of Love, feat. Pripper/Kico**

"Again?" Rico groaned.

"This must be the 5th time over the last 2 weeks already taht Skipper gave Private a break!" Kowalski agreed. Rico mumbled something about unfairness and excuses, but then brightened up at the thought of being alone with the Lieutant.

"How are you doing, huh?" Rico said, scooching closer to Kowalski.

"Uh, fine, thank you very much," the scientist said, hoping Skipper would come up soon.

"Hey boys!" A second later, a flat penguin head popped out of the hole leading to their headquarters.

As the three penguins continued their excersises, each had something different on their mind. Rico had to keep smiling about how eager Kowalski tried to copy Skipper's move, Kowalski couldn't stop blushing about the weapons expert's words and Skipper was enjoying the air outside, even though the Private wasn't along.

Private...

Private was excactly below the three older males, not watching the Lunacorns and eating fish, as Skipper assumed, but rolle dup in his blanket, on his bunk bed, very unhappy.

It was all supposed to be a joke, but Skipper had taken his coughing attack very seriously. In a flash, Private ahd been hustled down to rest a little, eat some fish, cheer up with the Lunacorns. Which all was very fine, but that had been the 5th time in two weeks already!

Private hated injustice, but most of all, he hated it when the good centered towards him and the injustice toward others. Still... that touch Skipper gave him, that look...

Could it be the fufillment of his dreams?

SkipperxPrivate?

The little Penguin sighed happily, then drifted off to sleep...

**Penguins Eat Fish, not Fall in Love with Them, feat. Blopper (SkipperxBlowhole)**

"Once again, we're in the heat of battle, eh pen-goo-in?"

"And, once again, you'll be the loser, fish-face."

"Ugh! I'm a mam-"

A slapping sound and piercing pain interrupted the dolphin. A smug grin crept over Skipper's face.

"No, Blowie, I believe you're a fish."

"I'm not a- ugh, I am getting hot from this heat of battle, let's get it over with."

"I agree!"

"Well, then, Blowhole chuckeled, "LOBSTERS!"

"They won't help you very much!" Skipper said, but hestitated.

That was all Blowhole needed. He sped toward him and choked Skipper with his flippers Skipper slowly felt the daylight leave him. He tried to struggle free but the dophin's grip only tightened.

Finally the penguin went limb.

Blowhole snickered, then carefully placed him into the lobster's claws.

"Now be careful not to pinch this princess too hard."

Skipper awoke inside a cage.

"Good morning, metal guard," he grumbeled, then sat up. He glanced around. Skipper was in a well-locked cage in a well-guarded, empty room. 2 curious lobsters peered at him.

"You think we should tell the boss?" one of them asked.

"Where's my hot towel?" Skipper spit. "What kind of room service is this, anyway?"

The lobsters looked at each other, then one scurried off to get the "boss."

Skipper wished for his team. They had been enjoying a quiet day at a local amusement park. It had all happened so fast, Rico and Private going off to get cotton candy, Kowalski knocked out cold, Blowhole right there in front of him. When Rico and Private returned, only Kowalski was there, babbling nonsense about drinking strawberry-fish milkshakes on the moon.

Skipper would have gritted his teeth, if he had teeth. Rico could have easily blown them out, Kowalski could have picked the lcok, and even Private could have bewitched the lobsters with his innocent cuteness.

Just Skipper.

Skipper was the fighting champion, but he was in a cage; he was a leader, but there was no team to lead.

"Wakey, wakey, Pen-goo-in."

Skipper scowled.

"Did you sleep tight, Skipper?"

"What the heck, Blowhole? Get me out, understand?"

"I can't, dear, dear Skipper."

Skipper's jaw hung open. Blowhole ordered all the lobsters out, then scooted up to Skipper's cage.

The penguin felt apprehension crawl up in him, but he didn't back up. That would have been cowardly.

A second later, he almost wished he did, as snout met beak in a long, sincere kiss.

Blowhole wouldn't let go of the dazed Skipper. It seemed like days passed, until Blowhole stepped back.

Skipper mumbeled, "What the Deuce?" when everything crashed into darkness again.

"Ooops," the dolphin said as he watched Skipper lay uncouncious on the floor.

To be continued...

_Review, please, and tell me what you think. :)_


	3. The Question of Indigestion

The clock ticked steadily into the darkness. The soft snores coming from the left side of the room didn't disturb its accuracy. Tick, tick, tick, it said patiencly, watching the empty bunk bed with the blanket thrown back and the pillow pushed in, as if a head had lain there previously that night. From an almost hidden door, bluish, cold light shone, illuminating the big grey bricks on the wall. A tall, lean figure blocked the light with his body. Intense blue eyes searched a worn-out clipboard as if the world depended on him. The penguin ran a sleek flipper through his head-feathers. "I have to find the solution to this agony," Kowalski said to himself through the steady ticking of the clock, "the whole scientific world depends on me. And if science depends on me, then the whole universum does!" He shoved the crumbled wads of paper away from his workplace. They fell silently on the bare floor, trying not to disturb the scientist.  
>Kowalski rubbed his aching eyes. His head felt as if a big grey cloud had decided to settle inbetween his brain cells. And all his muscles hurt from standing too long in just one position. The ticking from the clock irritated him... the clock? The time! What time was it, anyway?<br>The lean penguin tiptoed nto the main room, where his comerades were sleeping. The darkness was warm, gently calling him to climp into his soft bed, lay his tired head on the fluffy pillow, and huddle into the warm blanket, to dream dreams of math equations and science formulas. He ignored it. Looking at the clock woke his sleepy sense up again... 3 a.m.! And Skipper had promised a special training for tomorrow! Kowalski could still hear his leader's cutting voice.  
>"... and no half-witted, ninny behavior this time! Tomorrow I'll expect men, not the girls that my team normally consists of! So I suggest you get a good night's sleep."<br>Kowalski rubbed his eyes again. They felt hot, finding relief under Kowalski's knuckles rubbing against the aching. The scientist knew his eyes were reddish, without looking into a mirror, or looking-glass, as Private called it. Not that Skipper allowed mirrors in the head-quarters, anyway.  
>The bluish light flickered from Kowalski's lab. It brought Kowalski back to earth. "That normally never happens to me," he mumbled. "I must be really tired, to think so much about non-related things! Shame, shame." He half dragged himself back to the lab and forced himself to scan his notes again. It was driving him crazy, he knew. The question. The question with no answer! Kowalski sighed and turned his blue light off. He kicked the wads of paper away from his path and closed the lab door behind him. Then, the penguin climbed into his soft, warm bed, and happily closed his eyes. Sleep stroked his tired brain softly, as he thought one last time about the problem.<br>It was Rico. His ability to regurgitate things that was unnormal for any living thing! And it wasn't just soft things. Rico had swallowed and regurgitated bombs, knives, weapons, and even Mort, the little mouse-lemur. Kowalski knew that minor bombs could explode in Rico's belly, but dynamite was dangerous for him. Kowalski had tried to find the root of the "problem" over and over again, in the past. He even went so far as to stick his head into Rico's mouth. But the question remained unanswered. How could Rico store all these things in his insides and as easily choke them up again? 


	4. The World of Alex and Fey

**Wp: Hey, Fey since we're both bored, wanna do a random fic together ! :D Foooorrr randomnness! Maybe a facebook fic? Lol it would be funny xD**

**Always: Okay, sure, but I have to go in 10 minutes... :/ okay, so facebook fic? Ehm... maybe... I dunno? What excactly do you wanna do?**

**Wp: What everybody does...Facebook time xDDD**

**Always: Copycat... xD **_(Credit goes to person who invented the FB/POM thing... I forgot her name)_

**Wp: Sure, but check this out...**

Skipper- I just got a new facebook account :D

Alex- it's about time... we were all starting to laugh at you and... whoops.

Skipper- -.-

Fey: Welcome to the Facebook group, Skipper! :D And remember, I'm only "friends" with you on Facebook, but not in real life.

Kowalski: *changed status relationship to It's complicated.*

Fey: *pming Marlene* Gosh, Kowalski changed his status relationship to It's complicated. He's obviously still crying after Doris.

Marlene: *pming back* Yeah, girl, sorry.

Fey: *makes new group Girls are the best! 3

Marlene joined Girls are the best! 3

Alex joined Girls are the best! 3

Joey joined Girls are the best! 3

Joey left Girls are the best! 3

Marlene and 2 other people like this.

Skipper is now friends with Joey, Marlene, Alex, Mort and Bob the Plumber

Bob the Plumber likes this.

Alex- Skipper is there something you want to tell us? O.o

Marlene, Fey, Kowalski and 5 other likes this.

Skipper- I met him in a plumber convention...

Marlene- why were you at a plumber convention?

Skipper- that information is... classified!

Bob the Plumber- We're BBBF! :D Best Plumber Buddies Forever! :D

Fey- I don't wanna know -.-

Alex likes this.

Julien and Bob the Plumber are friends.

Bob the Plumber: Yay, I'm famous! I have two friends!

Fey: Gosh! Two friends? That will go into Facebook history! ^^

Bob the Plumber: Really? Well, if you add me, it will be three friends.

Fey: One, no thanks... and two, I was kidding you know?

Alex: Many people have over 500 friends! xD Not talking Skipper here...

Bob the Plumber: *has signed out*

Marlene: What's his problem?

Alex and Fey like this.

Alex- 555 friends xDDD

Fey- wow congrats!

Alex likes this.

Skipper- what how? I have 12! O.o

Fey- well you are... how can I say this nicely? LAME xD

Alex, Marlene, Julien, Kowalski and 23 others like this.

Skipper- even you Kowalski ? D':

Kowalski- hehehe hope you don't take it the wrong way sir!

Alex- eat cheese suckkkaaaa!

Skipper dislikes this.

Marlene- you can't dislike on facebook O.o

Skipper- oh then how did I do that? O.o

Fey poked Skipper.

Fey poked Alex.

Fey poked Kowalski.

Alex poked Fey.

Alex poked Skipper.

Skipper poked Alex.

Skipper poked Fey.

Fey: It's the POKE-ing war! xDDD

5 people like this.

Kowalski has become friends with Doris Dolphin.

Fey: *writing Marlene a message* HE BECAME FRIENDS WITH DORIS! I'M DEAD!

Fey makes a new facebook fansite: Boys are stupid.

5 million people like this.

Doris made a post on Kowalski's wall- miss you. . . 3

Kowalski likes this.

Kowalski- miss u 2... :)

Alex- 3 dots! Fey you're a goner!

Fey- :(

Skipper- ooooooo Kowalski, look like Doris likes you ;D

Mort, Julien, Rico and 11 other guys like this.

Alex- guys, typical -.-

Kowalski- :D

Fey- would someone hit him on the head with a sledgehammer?

Alex and 34 other people like this.

Alex- With pleasure.

Kowalski- yikes.

Fey uploaded a picture album, Truth and Dares... xD

Fey tagged Alex, Skipper, Kowalski, and 13 other people in Truth and Dares... xD

Alex: Lol, Skipper, your face! xD

Skipper: That was when I heard that I had to ask you out on a date.

Marlene: Who took all these pictures anyway?

Fey: I have a secret camera installed... muhawhawhawhaw.

5 people like this.

Alex unlikes this.

Skipper unlikes this, too.

Alex: -.-

Fey- haha look Alex, here's a pic where Julien tried to flirt with you x33

13 other people like this

Alex and Skipper dislikes this

Alex- don't remind me -.-

Julien- what is wrong, does pretty penguin not like my flirting ways? Dx

Fey- I don't think anybody does xDD

Julien: *status update* Party my house tonight! :D Who's gonna be here?

Mort likes this.

Fey: Mort? Aren't you too young to be on Facebook? o.O

Mort: adkfjapfh jpf panf rucwprucpodjfs lkfjs lfj

Fey: Yeah, that's what I'm talking about... -.-

Mort: akldhfpaisj npsfnmjpoacnjrpoysjflkdsja

Julien: So, Fey, are you coming to my party tonight?

Fey: Uh, sure... are the other's coming?

Skipper: Nevah!

Alex: Nah, me either...

Marlene: Gotta catch up on sleep tonight, sorry...

Mort: akfjpsoavjpaosfjalkf lsjfaslfjpaslfj

Mort likes the group Da Feet.

Julien: *commenting on his status update* Look like it's just gonna be you and me tonight, pink panda.

Fey: Never mind. -.- Everyone's coming! They just told me that.

15 people dislike this.

Julien: Yipee! I shall make everything ready now!

Julien signed off.

Skipper: We are NOT coming to Ringtail's party, understood?

Fey: Yeah, you are... remember, magic author powers? xD

**Always: And, now we can kinda stop the FB thing and go on to the party! :DDD**

**Wp: Lol then it wouldn't be FB xDDD But sure... why not? In the next chap. Maybe we can make it a one chap FB, one chap real story thing?**

**Always: Haha... uhm... this is just us two. So why not? You sounds as if we are going to publish this or something. o.O**

**Wp: Oh we aren't? I thought of making a real FB fic...but nvmind xDD Just the two of us :) And now you have to make a long party scene... IN YO FACE :D lol**

**Always: Fail... D:**

**Wp: And now that it is between the two of us... you can finally go with Walski xDD**

**Always: YES! FINALLY! _xD Nice try. _**_(And off I go to start writing the story... -.- See? Wp forced me to do this by setting an idea into my mind... and of course, I can't get the publishing thing out of my mind, either... so that's why you are reading this...)_

Alex was about to go offline when a new message from Skipper popped up.  
>"Eh, what do I care," she said to herself but clicked on it anyways, her heart pounding.<p>

Hey Alex.  
>What the hell was Fey thinking to randomly invite me to RINGTAIL'S party? Well, I can't go alone, right? So? :)<br>Skipper

Alex rolled her eyes and typed back.

Nice way to ask me out. No.  
>Alex<p>

A second later a new message popped up. Skipper.

Hey Alex.  
>What do you mean, asking you out? I never said that I want to go out with YOU! -.-<br>Eh... will you still go with me, though?  
>Skipper<p>

Alex typed a quick yes and shut her laptop down.

"Great, just great. I haven't even started-"

Her phone rang, Alex sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alex!"

Oh, Fey... I'm gonna kill her for this!

"Fey! You're so dead! Why did you force me to-"

"Never mind that now. Marlene locked herself in the shower accidently and we can't get her out. I mean, okay, so we can't actually get a guy or something, rigth?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right over... NOT!"

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem. But because of you, I have the dilemna of looking nice for-"

"Skipper?"

Smirk.

"No, the party."

A sigh from the other end of the line.

"Yeah, well, at least you DO have Skipper... and Marlene has-"

"WHO?"

"Rico... didn't you know that? He asked her out... so sweet! ^^ "

"And... you?"

"Errrmmm, I'm independant, right? I don't even want a boyfriend..."

"Sure, tell that to someone else..."

"Look, I have to somehow get Marlene out of the bathroom, so that I can shower too, okay? Ttyl!"

"Bye..."

Fey hung up. She ran her fingers through the streaks of loose hair hanging into her face and pulled her ponytail a little tighter.

Now to find the spare key. Concentrate, Fey. Okay, how can I get a girl out of a room with a window high away from the ground and a not-to-be-found spare key?

She figured she didn't have enough time (and patience) to look for the key so she ran downstairs to find a ladder.

Outside, Fey looked around for the big green ladder that she knew reached the roof of the apartment where she temporarily lived with Marlene.

"Looking for something?"

Fey looked up. A boy stood in front of her, a little older, grinning down at her.

"Uh, I need a ladder to rescue my friend."

He showed her where it was.

"Ahhh, thanks," Fey told him. "I'm Fey, by the way."

"Uh, Flynn."

He had dark-brown bangs that fell across his blue eyes and he was taller than Fey, good built.

"Ha, Flynn as in Rapunzel?" Fey joked.

"Yeah, get that alot."

Again that warm, flashing smile.

I think I'm warming up to him, Fey thought. He's not as cold or mean or stand-offish as Kowalski and he seems pretty nice. I wonder what he thinks of me?

She put the ladder against the wall and positioned it next to the window.

"Need a hand?" Flynn asked her, watching.

"No, I can manage." Fey told him and started climbing. He held the ladder beneath her and steadied it. Reaching Marlene's window, Fey knocked on it.

"Rapunzel, let your hair down," Fey called jokingly, but blushed as she remembered the connection between Flynn's name and the Disney movie.

Marlene opened the window in a bathrobe and her hair in a towel.

"Err, let's change places, okay?" Fey asked. "Just be careful, there's a guy outside."

They exchanged grins and Marlene climbed down the ladder, while Fey climbed into the bathroom.

Just hope they don't take the ladder away, Fey thought. Wait, what is that? Oh no...

"Marlene! The key was on the sink all along!" Fey shouted out of the window.

"Ooops," the tall girl, clad in towels, grinned.

Alex was searching frantically, trying to find the perfect dress. There was a thousand articles of clothings laying out lifelessly on her bed, yet nothing seemed to suit her.

She didn't know why she cared about wearing the perfect outfit, one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to wear something hideous.

She was trying to convince herself it was NOT because she cared what Skipper thought of her. Cause she didn't. She just didn't want him making jokes, that's all.

Her sapphire eyes searched longingly into the closet, hoping to find at least something the least bit decent to wear.

Red cowboy t-shirt... ew!

Ripped short jeans... not for a party.

Purple flower dress... what the heck is THIS doing here!

Seeing as she wasn't going to find anything anytime soon she called Fey, hoping she might have something she could borrow.

Marlene picked up.

"Hi Alex."

"Uhm, who's there?"

"Marlene. Fey's in the shower."

"Hey Marlene, do you have something I could borrow for the party?"

"Ummmm... yeah, I think I might. Wanna come over, me and Fey are going to get ready for the party!"

Alex listened in amusement, "Pleaseeee don't tell me you're giving each other makeovers or I'm going to BARF!"

Marlene hesitated a bit, chuckling slightly. "Just come already!"

"Fine on my way..."

Alex dropped her phone in her bag, sighing deeply. Marlene is known for being girly, she just hoped she wouldn't start giving her a manicure.

Fey stepped out of the shower, dripping wet. She grabbed the bathrobe and looked into the mirror.

"What am I going to do with myself?" she asked, listening to two voices talking outside the door. Alex is here? Oh, great! :D

She grabbed her stuff and looked out of the window...

I'm a crazy girl, she grinned, and, taking the key, climbed out of the ladder. I just hope that no one sees me, clad in only a bathrobe... ^^

"Welcome back, Rapunzel."

Flynn.. gosh, no!

Fey turned around, absolutely horrifed.

"Flynn, I... I..."

"Never mind," Flynn joked. "I won't remember this."

Nevertheless, Fey felt her face grow hot. She held tightly on the pack of clothes she carried with her and pulled the bathrobe closer around her.

"Well, I, um," she said, then said the next thing that came into her mind. "I'm going to a party today, so this is an exceptance and I-"

"Party?" His face lightened up.

"Yeah," Fey said, then took the risk. "I don't have a date, either."

Just to get Kowalski jealous.

"Well, I'm free tonight," Flynn grinned at her.

"Uh, great. Then I'll meet you at 6, okay?" Fey said, feeling guilty for maybe, just slightly, using him. "Thanks."

She walked on, despising herself.

Her wet feet made muddy footprints on the apartment's stairs.

"Good day, Ms. Fey." A elderly neighbor greeted her.

"Hi, Mrs. Markson," Fey blushed and knocked on to Marlene's door. Maybe climbing out of the window with only a bathrobe on wasn't the best idea. Oh well. She had done worse things.

Marlene opened and let her in quickly. She grinned apolgetically at Ms. Markson and shut the door.

"Girltime!" Marlene announced and laughed at Alex's mortified face.

And then they got ready for Julien's party.

"Wow," a female voice whispered behind the backseat window. The car was parked in front of a huge house, Julien's house.  
>The door slid open and out stepped... Alex.<p>

Her long, brown hair was curled at the edges and loosely tied to the sides with colorful, sparkly pins. She wore a light-blue and sapphire skirt that reached mid-thigh and a long, black, tight tanktop. Over that she wore a violet cardigan. A silver heart necklace sparkled at her neck.

Marlene walked out next. Her hair was braided into a frenchbraid and she was wearing a red shirt over tight skinny jeans. Her shoes were high-heeled pumps and she wore hoop earrings.

Skipper and Rico smiled at their dates.

"Well, you look handsome, today," Marlene grinned. Rico wore a white blouse over a shirt that said Ka-BooM and dark jeans. He handed Marlene a rose and she kissed him on the cheek.

Skipper was wearing a loose blouse (what do you call it in english? o.O) with a loose tie. He was also wearing jeans and he grinned at Alex, looking her up and down.

"Something the matter," she snapped.

"You're beautiful."

Alex rolled her eyes.

"In a weird, kinda scary kind of way. Like, not good."

"Oh, you," Alex punched him on the shoulder. Painfully.

"OUCH!" He twisted her hands behind her back and kissed her.

"There's nothing much else you think about, right?" Alex asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Just monster trucks." He answered, grinning. "Where's the third girl?"

"Fey?" Alex grinned. "Oh, she'll arrive later... she found a date."

The two couples walked into the house, the music blaring at them. They started dancing together for fun on the steps as they walked into the house and almost collided with Kowalski and Doris.

Kowalski let them pass, then smiled nervously at Doirs. Her soft-blue dress flattered in the soft night wind and her hair was on top of her head with a strict ponytail.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked Doris, twisting his hands.

She set her cold grey eyes on him.

"Why wouldn't I? I'm just happy we're out of the freak's house. That way it's just you and me," she cooed.

"Yeah," Kowalski muttered.

They looked up when they heard another music. Loud. Coming nearer.

Tires squealed and Kowalski jerked Doris aside as the car missed them by inches. It slid to a halt beside them.

The front door opened and a tall guy stepped out. With a mocking bow, he opened the car door for a girl.

Kowalski was about to say something rude to the two, when he noticed that the girl was... Fey.

Her dark brown hair was arranged into an messy updo and she was wearing a white summerdress that stopped somewhere above her knees. Over that she was wearing a green cardigan and yeah, she was barefoot. But in her hand, she held two black heels.

"You know, I'm hardly the same as Rapunzel. But for you, Flynn, fine," she told the boy and laughed.

Flynn, as Kowalski supposed his name was, took Fey's hand and grinned at her.

Embarassed, she looked away and saw Kowalski. Her eyes sparkled at the sight of him.

Then she looked away.

"Maybe we should turn off the music?" she suggested laughing to Flynn.

"Or turn it louder?" he asked and turned it off. Then they walked up the stairs together, holding hands, leaving Kowalski and Doris alone.

"So, where were we?" Doris asked him, rubbing his shoulder with a french-manicured hand.

"We should go back inside, don't you think?" Kowalski suggested.

"Why?"

The music stopped and all the lights went out in the house. Screams were heard and laughter and then the music blasted even louder with crazy lights.

"That's why," Kowalski grinned and jerked Doris with him.

Truth was... he wondered who that Flynn guy was. Plus his hairstyle looked horrible on him. And what he was wearing was weird, too. Overall, Kowalski didn't like the guy, and that had NOTHING to do with Fey...

Alex got some more punch and made her way over to Julien.

"Great party!" she said to him.

He looked at her with a non-respondant face, the music blaring around them.

"GREAT PARTY!" Alex shouted again.

"OH, THANKS!" he screeched.

"DID YOU HAVE SOME PUNCH?"

"NO! I WANT TO DANCE!"

"OKAY WELL THEN I WILL GO OFF TO FIND-"

The song ended.

"-SKIPPER!" Alex shouted into the silence.

Everyone stared at her.

"Oh, ummm," Alex said, blushing, "that was... errr... what the heck is everyone looking at me? Mind your own buisness!"

The next song started and everyone started dancing.

Fey and Flynn passed Alex and she put out a hand and jerked Fey aside.

"SORRY!" she shouted at Flynn, who shrugged and vanished into the crowds.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Fey asked.

"COME WITH ME!"

"OKAY!"

They made their way through the crowd, holding on to each other.

"I THINK HE'S STANDING OVER THERE!" Fey shouted, pointing at Skipper's figure.

"WHO, SKIPPER?" Alex shouted, then saw him. I'm so gonna scare him, she thought, grinning and running ahead of Fey.

She walked up behind him and was about to pounce on him, when she heard what he was saying to one of his friends.

"Oh, that girl? No, she's just a friend. Ha, no way! We're not together! She's my ex! xD"

Alex gasped.

"In fact, she kinda creeps me out! She's constantely-"

Alex took a step back and turned around. Her mind was spinning at the words Skipper just said. '...just a friend... my ex?'

Fey reached her, grinning. But her smile faded at Alex's face.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" she shouted, and of course, Skipper heard that, too. He turned around and looked into Alex's face.

Alex smiled sweetly at him, then slapped him across his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Skipper shouted, his right cheek burning red.

Fey watched the people around them stopping their dancing as the song ended.

"IT'S SO OVER, SKIPPER!" Alex shouted into the silence... again.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"AND YOU PEOPLE GO TO HELL!"

One of Skipper's friends grinned, "What's wrong with her?"

Fey rolled her eyes at him and took Alex off to a more quiet corner.

Alex was shaking mad, her hand tingled with the sharp touch of Skipper's skin, and the loud music started again around her. But she WOULD show that a**-hole! She would-

"Hey, so you're single?"

"WHAT?" Alex and Fey looked at each other with stupid expressions.

"Yeah," the boy grinned at Alex. "So, are you?"

Alex didn't take long to answer that one... "Yup. Why?"

Instantely several more boys crowded around her.

"What is this?" Fey asked curiously.

"The single-corner, hon, the place where all the singles go to find a partner," a fat girl with braces told her. "Hi, I'm Natasha."

"Ummm, Fey."

"So you're single?"

Several guys looked her way.

"Ummm, no."

The guys crowded around Alex again, who was busy frantically waving her hand over the heads over the guys to signal Fey.

Fey sighed and made her way through the guys.

"ISN'T THIS JUST GREAT?" Alex shouted into her ear. "NOW LET'S SEE WHO IS WHO'S EX!"

"Sure..." Fey said. "HAVE FUN!"

"WE WILL!" All the guys answered her.

Fey stiffled laughter, then stepped outside the tightly-packaged group and went back to the dancing crowd. It was all so loud and stuffy, Fey wasn't too sure if she was liking Julien's party. She still had to find Flynn or-

She bumped into someone.

Someone tall...

**Always: Ok, betcha you can't guess who that is! -.- Sorry for the clicheè here... ^^**

"Sorry," Fey mumbled and tried to move on. The person grabbed her wrist, though, and she looked up.

"Kowalski?" she asked, forgetting her 'boyfriend.'

He had a pained expression on his face.

"EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT?" she asked him.

"OF COURSE IT IS, WHY WOULDN'T IT BE?" Doris came up behind him.

Fey shrugged, not wanting to ruin her time here.

"HEY THERE," Flynn came up behind her. "I BROUGHT TWO DRINKS, WANT ONE?"

Kowalski's grip on her wrist tightened. Fey couldn't understand why he was being so edgy.

"YEAH, THANKS!" Fey grinned at Flynn and took one of the glasses.

"EHM, NOT THAT ONE! I ALREADY USED THAT ONE!" Flynn handed her the other one and Fey took it.

"OKAY, EVERYONE, MY PEOPLE!" Julien's voice shouted at them through a microphone. "IT IS TIME FOR DA GAME, YEAS?"

"YES!" People shouted around Fey. She shrugged and raised the glass to her lips. As the cool liquid came down her throat, it created a slightly burning, tingling sensation. It had a sweet, fruity taste.

She noticed Flynn watching her.

"It's good," she said in a normal voice, as the crowd now prepared for the game.

"Where can I get some for Doris and me?" Kowalski asked Flynn.

What the heck is wrong with him?

"Oh, just ask in the kitchen or something," Flynn shrugged airily.

Fey emptied her glass.

"What is this, actually?"

Flynn grinned, "I don't know. Just some fruit stuff, I guess. Do you want more?"

"Sure!" Fey smiled and handed her glass to him.

"Ummm, how about Doris comes with you, Fin, she could get me and herself a drink, too?" Kowalski suggested.

Doris glared at Kowalski.

"I thought this was us two tonight!" she snapped.

Fey also glared at Kowalski. "Never mind, I was going to go with Flynn, anyway?"

Flynn took it all in good humor, though. "Yeah, come on, Doris. We two can serve these two, right? Nice nails, by the way."

He took Doris' arm and lead her off.

"So, how did you meet Flynn?" Kowalski asked, taking out his clipboard, eager to start writing down.

"In a bathrobe."

"What?"

Fey rolled her eyes, "Look, I'm not too sure how it concerns you."

"Because... ummm, Skipper told me to watch over you."

"And what do I concern him?"

"Umm," Kowalski tried to think of another white lie. "Because... uh..."

Meanwhile, Alex was in the midst of attention of the boys around her.

"So, do you like girly stuff or more boyish stuff?"

"Uhm, boyish stuff? It depends..."

The boys around her high-fived her.

"So, what would you want to do if you went on a first date with one of us?"

"Pizza and movies, duh!"

"So, will you go out with me?"

"What? NO way! I know the best pizza place ever! She's with me!"

"You're too ugly for HER! I'm the right guy here!"

"Hey, I wanna date her! She wants to be MY girlfriend!"

"What the deuce?"

Alex looked up at Skipper, who had crossed his arms over his chest.

"What the heck are you doing here... with these... weird mammals?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "What the heck are YOU doing here, after YOU dumped me?"

"I dumped YOU?"

"Yeah, when you boasted to your friends that I was your ex!"

Alex smirked as she watched Skipper's dumbfounded expression.

"I did not..." Realization hit him. "Wait, I can explain!"

"It's too late," Alex said triumphantly and turned her attention back to her admirers.

"We have decided we will fight over you!" One of the boys, with freckles and chubby cheeks announced. He was so cute.

"But I will win!" Another boy smirked, his long blonde hair falling across his blue eyes.

"No," Skipper said. "I will win."

Alex stared at him.

"I will do that much for you! At least, until you let me explain." Skipper told her calmly.

Alex nodded, one eyebrow going up, "Fine, sure..."

**Always: And so the battle is on... :D Skipper vs. others and Fey having to get a grip of her anger management issues? She really should, I think, she's getting to be a b****.**

**Fey: I can't help it! D: Kowalski ticks me off!**

**Always: Yeah, okay...**

**Wp: ...**

**Always: Oh, by the way, I'm only talking to myself, because Wp isn't showing up... ^^**

**Wp: ...**

**Always: *sigh* And since I'm bored and am supposed to write on the TaD, I've decided to use Wp's idea and publish this... ^^ without her knowing, sorry, Wp...**

**Wp: ...**

**Always: Hey, but it was she who started this off in the first place! She suggested that we should publish this and now I can't get it out of my mind...**

**Wp: ...**

**Fey: Give up. It's no use.**


End file.
